This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fuel saving devices for internal combustion engines.
It has been established that improved vaporization in fuel feed systems for internal combustion engines reduces the amount of fuel power required from the engine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,523 is concerned with improving the vaporization of fuel to increase fuel efficiency and to reduce the release of pollutants in the engine exhaust gases. The device of this prior patent heats the fuel to accomplish vaporization and employs a special carburetor in combination with the carburetor existing on the engine. The engine vacuum fuel systems such as in this former patent require a rather specific air to fuel mixture and the use of a stacked carburetor as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,523 creates problems in arriving at the proper mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,512 is also concerned with improving vaporization of fuel for feeding fuel to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The structure of this patent heats a mixture of fuel and air to provide vaporization. In essence, such structure comprises a complicated carburetor requiring performance of a plurality of valves and other control means.
Other fuel treatment devices relating to vaporizing fuel by heat are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,384, 4,259,937, 4,784,092, 5,048,501, and 5,174,266.